burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Burnopedia Logo Font (ie: I think I found the font they use in the Burnout logo)
So I noticed that the logo for Burnopedia is similar, but not exact, to the one Criterion have been using ever since the original game. Well a look on dafont while comparing to the logos of Burnout 1, 3, Revenge and Paradise and I think I found it! It's called Kenyan Coffee, and you can see comparisons between it, the Paradise Burnout, and a font which I hope is the one used in the logo (see right). I also stretched and skewed both font examples so that they were the same height and at the same angle as the Official logo, to help see why Kenyan Coffee is more accurate. Anyways, hoping to improve the wiki that one bit more. KBABZ 08:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks accurate. The font for the Paradise part is Deftone Stylus. ::Oh yeah I knew that, along with the spacing and minor size differences in the more accurate font. KBABZ 18:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Cool. I've been trying to find the right Burnout font for a while. I'll see what Kenyan Coffee looks like on our current logos and, if they look good, post them here. ::::I agree that it looks like the Burnout logo but I'd say that its closer to the Fallout logo LeMansRacer 23:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Which do you prefer? Stylistically I actually think the current one works best (or maybe it's because I'm too familiar with it). I think for it to properly look like the logo, it should be in italics. And if it doesn't clash with the dark grey background, be red as well. KBABZ 05:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) OMG we've been using the wrong font O_o? Well can we implement the propper one please. Also KABABZ, your edits recently have been great. And since promotions have been flying around recently we therefore have an empty assistant place. Nothing's promised but i'll be keeping an eye on your edits and stuff. Keep it up ;) :Hey thanks! (It's just KBABZ btw, but I've had worse). On a personal nit-pick note, if we are gonna use Kenyan Coffee, I'd like to see it in Italics. I think part of the Burnout Logo is that it's ALWAYS been in Italics, slanting to the right. Also, my edits largely depend on whether I'm 'into' the game or not, but I always try and keep my edits right up there in quality (apart from spell check, that slips through a lot). KBABZ 22:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also, as an added note, I've noticed that the titles for menu pages in Burnout 3 doesn't use the A in Kenyan Coffee. Ironically it pretty much looks like the A used in the existing font. So for the A in Burnopedia, it would have to be in the old font, not Kenyan Coffee (and I think it would look better that way too). KBABZ 23:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Part 2: Super-accurate Well just as I come on today I find that the logo has now been replaced with the new font. Thing is that I decided to go the extra mile and use Photoshop to edit BURNOPEDIA in that font and make it EXACTLY like in the logos (ie I made it shorter), and even gave it the Burnopedia gradient of red to orange. Here's the fruits of my labor. Cool isn't it? Each logo is actually 1,470 pixels wide, and is transparent for ease in importing into existing images. KBABZ 02:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. I'll update the logos as soon as I can. ::They're updated. They look sweet! Nice one. However why's the one on the top banner all jagged for? Also talkign of banners, what you got planned for April's banner? :Apparently the jaggies are because of Rappy's image editor. As I use Photoshop the jaggies don't show up because it anti-aliases resized images. Maybe for April Fool's we could have use be all about the ORIGINAL Burnout, and have all the articles as stubs! KBABZ 11:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and fix the jaggies of the banner. I had no idea it was so noticeable.